


Lingering Doubt

by Coco_Nyoom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a melodramic shit, F/F, I wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_Nyoom/pseuds/Coco_Nyoom
Summary: After joining the Rebellion, Adora doubts her position of She-Ra. Maybe, she'll never make up for what she has done in the past.





	Lingering Doubt

When Adam met Adora, she worked for Hordak, for the powers of evil. Least to say he was surprised, the sword of protection was supposed to be used by the power of good, and was conscious enough to judge those who wielded it. So, when he told her that, it hadn't left her mind. Sure, he calmed after realizing that Adora didn't actually believe what Hordak stood for, justly believing that Adora was worthy of holding the sword. Adora’s conscience however wasn't so calm.  
Her entire life, she helped Hordak take over Etheria, steal land and enslave innocent people, she was at the front lines, being the one ordering Hordak’s soldiers to capture the good rebels and without a second thought ruin the lives of everyone that lived in that planet. How could she, even through her change of heart, still be worthy of the sword having done so much damage.  
When she joined the rebellion, there was several murmurs about how could Glimmer do easily trust someone that not so long ago was Hordak’s first captain, and Adora agreed. They were right, it didn't matter how strongly she now stood against Hordak, she still did his dirty work for years. While it came to a point where the rebels no longer doubted Adora’s faith to the people, she still felt guilty. It was no surprise to her either, when she woke from a nightmare. The night before she was once again contemplating her worth, thinking what would have happened if she used the powers of She-Ra to support the Horde instead.  
The nightmare started as a familiar and old sight. Her, standing to lead Hordak’s army, Catra and Mantenna, standing at either side of her as usual. But looking down on herself, she realized she wasn't wearing the uniform of First Captain, but the She-ra’s armor. She moved forward to strike down a rebel, when the sword suddenly flew out of her hand, and floated a couple feet above her. She frowned, a cold feeling washing over her the longer she saw The Sword Of Protection floating in the air. It felt like everything was frozen around her, like things in nightmares tend to do, only everyone was staring at, no they were looking down at her, as if waiting for judgment to passed down at her. She looked back up at the sword, feeling like it was glaring at her, as if she was being dissected, her heart beating against her chest, trying to escape. Her hands were sweaty, moms spaghetti, a feeling going down her back. And she felt it, oncoming death. The sword struck.  
She felt it hit the center of her golden headpiece, the gold shards breaking apart like thin glass. Then, a small pressure on her forehead, the small warm trickle slowly dripping down into her eyes before she woke up.  
So now here she sat, next to her bed, looking at She-Ra’s sword in terror. Wondering if, perhaps, next time she transformed, it would turn against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll maybe set another chapter that will help Adora ease her conscience, but I'm not making any promises. This was inspired by a piece of artwork created by a friend.  
> Love y'all!


End file.
